Missing scenes
by Caroline988
Summary: We have season two and I felt some things were missing at the last episodes so I made my own way to fill them. Hope you like it. Because it is for season two I ve to warn you there are some spoilers.
1. Chapter 1-Episodes 1 & 2

**Hello all! Supergirl new season arrived and if you haven´t seen it read this under your own risk there may be some spoilers. If you have seen it that´s great! Keep on reading… so I¨ve to write Alex and Kara relationship while Clark was around and "spoiler" about the possibility of the kriptonian moving to Metropolis and the things that lead her to that thought. So this story will start when Clark arrives to National City and will only focus on how it affected the Danvers sisters.**

"Did you know she was bringing him here?"  
"No. Is that a problem?" Alex answered to Jonn question as the image of the men of steel was handshaking some of the agents at the DEO. And why are the agents that impressed? They have Supergirl working by their side every day. Alex stopped those thoughts as she knew how much Clark meant for her little sister. She remembered how Kara´s eyes kept her sight towards him when he left her with her new family. He of course kept in touch with Kara but most of that was with phone calls. She knew how much Kara would to spend more time with her cousin and she was sad when Kara wanted to see him and he was unavailable.

Clark approached to her "Alex is good to see you"

"You too" She said showing a little smile over her face.

"Kara told me Jeremiah may be alive. You know your father means a lot to me so if there is anything I can do"  
"Thank you Clark"

"Jonn"  
"Superman. It´s nice to see you again"  
"Don´t worry I won´t be staying long"

The tension between Jonn and Clark took the Danvers sisters by surprise. Kara quickly explained why her cousin was there. "I just invited Superman to see our mystery guest"  
"Follow me"

Kara stood beside Alex "Your cousin smells terrific!"  
"Enough" Kara found funny how Alex talked about her cousin. They didn´t talk about him very much. For Alex it was always like the long distance family that you don´t see but you know they exist. The comment was really what she thought but she also wanted to see Kara´s reaction.

Kara ran to reach her cousin and talk about the mysterious man that arrived on the kryptonian pod. She was so happy to have him around. Alex stayed outside watching how the two cousins talked. As Kara and Clark were going to investigate about the attack to the Venture she decided to do some digging to know what happened between Jonn and Clark. But after she could say something Winn came with the news that Lena Luthor was the target

"Kara"  
"Hey Alex"

"Where are you?"  
"We just came out from an interview with Lena Luthor"  
"She is the target Kara. Someone is trying to kill her"  
As Alex finish the phrase Kara was able to hear gunshots

"Clark did you hear that"  
Clark nodded "Let´s go"

"Alex Clark and I will take care of that"  
Alex sighed "Bring something that could help us to know who is behind this"  
"No problem"

Clark came back with the drone components so the DEO could analyze them. Kara decided to go with Lena and be there if it was necessary. Kara believed in her maybe what she said about making a name for herself catch her as she was trying too to find her place in the world.

Alex felt anxious knowing that Kara was alone there but was relieved when Jonn asked her to go there and so she left as fast as she could. Clark and Kara were able to stop the Luthor Corp building from falling and hurting more people.

Alex was able to see Corben, she followed him and saved Lena Luthor from being killed. She fought with him. The adrenaline stopped the pain of the punches she received. She knew she could stop him until she saw the man pointing the gun towards her.

Kara knew her sister was there too so when the building was safe she decided to look after her. When she saw her she was scared as she saw how Corben was pointing a gun towards Alex. She knew she had to move fast but Lena Luthor and Alex herself were faster. Alex tried to get free and she did it just in time before Lena shot Corben. Kara was surprised but relieved to see her sister was safe.

"Nice work Supergirl" Alex said after telling Corben´s status

"I had help" and then they both looked at Superman´s figure flying

At the DEO Alex went for checkup as the common protocol and was hoping to talk to her sister about what happened. But she saw how she was talking with Clark so she went to the main communications screen. She overheard about Clark staying for a couple of days so she informed them about a robbery. The whole day went by and only news about the Super cousins working together came by. It was movie night so Alex left work earlier and went straight to Kara´s apartment. It was closed but she used her spare key to get in. She ordered pizza and bought ice cream. She turned on the TV and still news about her sister and Clark saving the day.

Alex took her phone and tried to reach for her sister "Hey Kara it´s me Alex I know you´re busy with Clark but pizza is getting cold and the ice cream is melting. Please call me" Time went by and at the end she left a note over the pizza box and left.

Kara arrived a little time later with Clark. "I should do this more often Clark it was a great day"  
"Well now is time to eat. You want me to cook?"  
"You cook?" She turned around and saw the pizza box and the note. "Kara I came for movie night but I saw on the news you're busy. I left you the pizza. Love you. Alex"

"Oh I forgot" She took her cell phone out and saw the battery was dead "I agreed to see Alex today for movie night"  
"Movie night?"  
"Yeah after work we agreed to have some nights for us to watch movies and hang out. Forget about menacing aliens. Ohh in fact we will have sister´s night in a couple of days. You´re totally invited"

"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah you´re family

"Will you call Alex?"

"No she probably is asleep right now. I´ll talk to her later" 

Alex was at her apartment trying to get some sleep. She was still thinking about the argument Jonn and Clark had about kryptonite and wondering why her sister didn´t show up of call her. She suddenly fell asleep. She woke up and grabbed her cellphone to check for the hour and also to see if Kara sent her a message but there was nothing.

Kara and Clark spent the whole night talking about kryptonian stories and about the house of El. Both of them loved talking to each other. Kara asked him how it was to discover his powers and when he found out he had them. The time went fast. They both fell asleep on the couch. Clark woke up earlier and prepared coffee for both of them.

"Morning Kara"  
"Clark! I smell coffee?"  
"I didn´t know if you like it"  
Kara smiled and then looked at the clock "Oh my God it´s late we would run!"

Then both hear the sirens "Car chasing!"

"Team up?"

"Let´s go!" 

After stopping the cars they stopped at Noonan´s to have breakfast. Alex went there hoping she could see her sister but when she saw she was with Clark she decided to leave. She knew Kara wanted to spend time with Clark still she felt ignored by Kara. Still she knew that would end when Clark went back to Metropolis.

Kara was so delighted to finally hang out with Clark and teaming up. She couldn´t hide her happiness. Days went by very similar. Both cousins saving the day hanging together and Alex and Jonn keeping track of what did do at the DEO. Tonight was sister´s night and so she knew she would spend time with her sister alone something Alex was really expecting. She was tired of the tension between Jonn and Clark so time out with Kara would help.

"Clark is coming to sister night?"  
"Yeah he is in town and we are family"  
"Sure the more the merrier" It was important for Kara and so Alex fake that she was ok with that. "Kara how are the things with James. You haven´t told me how was your date"  
"Oww that´s not happening anymore"  
"What?! When?"

"The day we rescued the Venture, we talked and remained as friends"  
"Wow! And how do you feel?"  
"I¨m sorry Alex I have to leave, today is my first day as a reporter"  
"Reporter?! When did that happen?"  
"We talk tonight. I have to run. Clark will be with me today at CatCo and I´ve to reach him. See you" 

Kara was very nervous because she was meeting her new boss and felt disappointed when things weren't as she imagined. The day went by and finally the time for Danver´s sister plus Clark arrived.

Alex arrived earlier to help Kara. She took two bottles of wine to spend a peaceful evening. Kara spent the whole time talking about she and Clark shared time and how great it was to be with him. Alex listened carefully and she couldn't help it and felt a little jealous. She missed that time with her sister and keep in her mind that everything would be back to normal once Clark left.

Kara opened the door and there it was the man of steel.

"Perfect timing" Kara said smiling  
"Hey Clark" Alex tried her best to show courtesy as she saw Clark

"Hey Alex" Clark got in "could you give Kara and me a minute together?"  
"Of course!" 

Alex left the room. She knew she couldn´t whisper since of them could hear her but no one could stop her thoughts "A minute? He asks for a minute when I´m not able to have my sister for a decent conversation. A minute" She was upset, that wouldn´t be a nice night. She heard the news a jumper at National City Bridge. She was sure both of them were going so the relaxing night was canceled.

"Alex we´re leaving" She heard

"Kara I´ll go to the DEO if you need… something" She finished the phrase but they were already gone.

When she arrived she only saw concerned faces. She saw how her sister was trying to keep Superman safe for what seemed to be Corben

"Is that Corben?"  
"Yes, he has some kind of weapon powered by kryptonite?"  
"What? Jonn I have to get there"  
"You wouldn´t make it in time!"

"Then you have to go! They need help don´t you see that is Kryptonite. Whoever did this they want to kill them. They know their weakness. I told you we have to look for that missing kryptonite" Then she saw at the footage and how Kara received the kryptonite blast "Kara!" Then she saw how Clark lifted her and flew away

"He better bring her here I´ll tell Hamilton to prepare the solar emitters"

She turned around and looked and her sister walking thanks to Clark´s help. She felt relieved to see her. Clark and Jonn left and with that she would be able to take care of Kara

"How are you?"  
"Still dizzy" Kara then turned her sight to Alex "Did you know about the missing kryptonite?"  
"You need to rest Kara" but she knew that wasn´t the answer Kara was expecting "Yes I knew and I´ve done all I can to find it"  
"Seems to be you haven´t done enough" Kara regret what she said "I need to go I´ve an editorial meeting and I can´t be late"

"Kara we need to talk"  
"I´ll see you later Alex"

And that´s it the longest conversation they had and of course it had to go wrong. Kara felt dissapointed knowing that her sister knew about the kryptonite. Maybe Clark was right about not working with the DEO while they have that kind of weapons. But now it wasn´t time to think about that. She needed to focus on her new job.

By the time she left CatCo she couldn´t fell worst. Miss Grant was leaving her new boss hated her. Knowing that Kara was alone now that Clark was with Jonn at the Fortress Alex used that as an excuse to spend time just with her sister. Something she has missed since Clark arrived. They both went into Kara´s apartment. Alex listened at her sad sister

"Cat is leaving. Clark is leaving too everything is changing"

Alex knew how difficult changes were for Kara and she just wanted to make her sure that she was still there for her. "I´ll get us some ice cream Things will be better tomorrow"

"I¨ve been thinking tough. What if I move to Metropolis with Clark?"

"Metropolis?" Alex turned around and saw Kara´s face as she fell how her heart was torn just by the thought of her little sister leaving the city.

"Just think about it. You wouldn't have to take care of me anymore. Jonn wouldn't be uncomfortable with kryptonite around me and I could learn more from Clark and take care of each other" Kara noticed how Alex's face was sad and Alex saw how Kara was really considering the option "When I'm around Clark I don't feel alone anymore. He understands completely how it is to be me I feel connected with him, with home" She just regret saying that but it was too late, it went out. She knew Alex had always done her best to make her feel like home and now she was letting her know she still felt alone. For Alex the words hurt. They hurt more because there was no red kryptonite to blame it was Kara´s true feelings. "So what do you think?"  
"I think I kept my mouth shut the entire time Clark is being here while you just ignored me. And now you want to move away?"  
"I thought it would be good for you. You can work at the DEO without worrying about me"

Alex noticed the sincerity in Kara. She really thought that by leaving National City the city would be safer. That she would have a life aside from protecting her. "What about taking care of each other?" Alex sighed "Is this what you really want to do? Would that make you happy?"

"I want to be with Clark. I want to get to know him better and learn from him"  
Alex tried so hard to keep the tears from slipping "Ok then do what makes you happy Kara. I´ve to go"

She didn´t let Kara say anything else and left the apartment. Kara was sad knowing that Alex didn´t support completely her idea but she was sure it was for the best. She didn´t have a job at least that was her new boss said. Miss Grant was leaving, things were awkward with James and Winn was working at the DEO. Alex… well she was sure she would be fine.

On Alex´s side she felt like she failed being a good sister for Kara, if she knew that Kara was feeling alone maybe she would have been closer or she could talk with Clark and ask him to be around more often. Everybody loved Superman but she was unsure about her feelings for him. He was family; he was Kara´s cousin so he was kind of hers too. Oh and her parents had a special connection with him. Still she always felt him like he was very far from Kara. He rarely showed up and now that he was around he filled the sense of loneliness Kara had. Loneliness that beside all her efforts she could never fill. She quickly arrived at the DEO decided to clear her mind with work. She went to help Winn with the new suit for the superheroes. But then Winn said something about Kryptonite.

"Kryptonite leaves a residue?" Then an idea came to Alex´s mind. If that was the last thing she did while Kara was around it would be keeping her safe from kryptonite  
"Yeah just like any other radioactive substance"

And then the plan went on. Alex knew she couldn´t call for backup she wanted so bad to find her dad and to keep Kara safe. She followed McGill and will make him talk.

After Alex left Kara started to make the idea of moving more clear. She will talk to Clark and Miss Grant about her decision. She started to clean up her living room and looked at the photo she had of Alex and her as teenagers. She knew Alex was sad about her leaving. She remembered what she said _"I think I kept my mouth shut the entire time Clark is being here while you just ignored me. "And now you want to move away?"_ It was true they haven´t talk and they didn´t have their sister´s night. Maybe she was moving too fast and it was like what Miss Grant said she had to own her power and let her new boss know what she was capable off. Metropolis was an excuse. Deep inside her she knew it. She left the photo and called Alex.

"Pick up, pick up Alex please" but it went straight to voice mail. She felt sad thinking that maybe Alex wasn´t ready to talk to her so she decided to go to the DEO.

"Winn have you seen Alex?"

"Alex, Alex Danvers why?

"Ah yeah. I need to talk to her I haven't been very fair to her lately" She quickly noticed how Winn was acting strange  
"Well she is not here"

"Where is she?" but Winn didn´t look at her. Something was wrong "Winn where is Alex?"  
"She found who the mole was. The guy that helped CADMUS to stole the kryptonite. She went to expose him and make him talk"  
"She went alone?"  
"Yeah well she is a well-trained agent and…Kara she was feeling bad. She told me you wanted to move and she felt it was because for the Kryptonite leak and she said something about not being a good sister for you"  
"How could you let her? Does Jonn know?"

"No, but if he finds out I´ll be so fired"  
"Tell me where to find her"  
"Ok as I told her Kryptonite leave traces so I´ll look for it. There she is!" Then he just felt how Kara left at Super speed.

When Kara arrived to the place she used her X-ray vision to look for Alex. She saw how she was fighting and then a man standing in front of her pointing a gun against her. She moved quickly and knocked him out.

"Are you ok?"  
"Yes thanks to you. We have to move there can be more guards"  
"Yes" There was so much to be said but that wasn´t the moment. "Alex I¨m…"  
"We need to go Kara. Thank you for helping me we always work better together"

Both of them left and by the time they arrived to the DEO the plan to defeat Metallo was ready. Kara would fight with Alex and Jonn and Clark together. The plan worked and by the end of the day both Metallos were defeated. Jonn gave Clark all the kryptonite the DEO had and then the Man of Steel left. As soon as he was at Metropolis he sent a message to Kara saying how much he missed her and Kara said that too. Then she went to look after Alex.

"Jonn where is Alex?"  
"I made her go with Hamilton. The suit protected her but I want to be sure she is ok"  
Kara stayed outside the med bay while Hamilton checked Alex.

"Agent Danvers do you feel any pain"  
"I´m fine I´m just here because Ouch!" Hamilton was checking her right side as a big bruise was forming  
"You´re not fine agent. Two broken ribs is not being fine. That suit helped but Metallo was a tough opponent" Kara heard that and she also remembered how Alex was about to be shot twice in the last days. First while saving Lena Luthor and then by CADMUS agents. She could have lost her and if that happened while they were apart… The thought made her cry and she just wanted to hug her sister so she went into the room leaving Alex and Dr. Hamilton surprised.

"Alex I´m sorry, I´m sorry" Kara said sobbing. Hamilton left the room as her job was finished. "My place is here Alex I won´t move to Metropolis"  
"ouch!" Kara wasn´t measuring her strength  
"Did I hurt you? I´m sorry"  
"Hey I´m fine" Alex was really happy hearing Kara´s decision about Metropolis "Why the change of mind?"  
"You´re my sister Alex, I can´t leave you alone. I´m not alone when I´m with you. Maybe everything is changing but we are the Danvers sisters we are always supporting each other and taking care of each other I don´t want that to change. You´re my family and I´m at home when I´m with you"  
"I didn´t want you to leave but all I want is that you´re happy. I´m glad you changed your mind. I care so much about you Kara and if you ever feel lonely I´m here Kara I´ll always be here for you"

Kara smiled and she sat beside Alex letting her head rest against her sister´s shoulder. "I missed you Alex. I´m sorry if these days I ignored you. You were right I let my excitement for Clark being around blind me. You´ve always been here for me. Thank you"  
"I missed you Kara" She turned her head and gave Kara a kiss over her forehead  
"I love you Alex. Do you have to stay her? I heard about the broken ribs"  
Alex smiled "I can go home. I just need some pain killers"  
"You can come to my apartment. Movie night?"

"Will we have pizza?"  
"All you want"  
"Fine I missed our nights together"

 **And that´s all. I feel better now than with the way the writers portrayed the Danvers sisters relationship. Let me know what you think. Please review, follow and favorite. I think I¨ll keep updating these with one shots as the season goes on. Have a great day**


	2. Chapter 2: - Episode 3

**Hello sorry for the delay and I know I still have two more episodes to be equal to the show. Life has been crazy this days but I´ll take time to write. Some scenes are not fully described and just are mentioned because this is an Alex and Kara centric story. I left some interactions between some other characters. It will help in the future chapters. Ok so here is what I think was missing on episode 3.**

EPISODE 3 WELCOME TO EARTH

Alex heard the alarms. She quickly went to the armory and took a weapon designed to immobilize an attacker. She ran and saw the John Doe kryptonian attempting to leave the DEO.

"Freeze" She tried to stop him and chase him until he was able to escape

She sighed and then leaving the weapon with one of the agents she ran to the med bay where he was. She found a lot of broken glass and her sister trying to get up.

"Kara. are you ok?"

"Yes. That guy took me by surprise but I'll live" Kara said still placing her hands around her neck remembering the how the unknown kryptonian pressed her throat

"He escaped. I'm sorry we couldn't stop him"

"It´s not your fault"

"We need to talk to Jonn" Alex said placing her hand over Kara´s shoulder "I´m relieved you´re fine"

Alex and Kara saw Jonn walking through the corridor

"It wasn´t a good idea to get rid from all my kryptonite now that the president is coming"

"She is coming?"

"To sign the alien amnesty she will also be here to visit the DEO"

"That is amazing. An executive order letting the aliens to come out of the shadows and granting them rights. She is making history"

"I think she is making a mistake. What I´ve learned is that human and aliens don´t mix"

"I only know two aliens I can rely on" Alex said

"Alex do you really think that about aliens? Like always?"

"Not at first. When I was recruited all I could think of was of you. That you were kind and amazing. I used to think that about all of them until most of my close encounters to them ended on them punching me or hurting others. My perspective changed"

"Not all of them are like that"

"But how can we know?"

"They need a chance to prove themselves but you need to give them that opportunity"

"Like with that male kryptonian? He wasn't contained and he attacked you and left. We need to be careful"

"Well I´m happy the president doesn´t think like you too. If I could I would like to thank her"

"You can. She wants to meet the most well-known alien here on National City"

"I´m going to meet the president" Kara said happily surprised

"Unless you´re too nervous" Alex said

"Nervous.. yes I´m. She is the president!"

"She will arrive soon at a private hangar. Some people will receive her may be you want to…"

"She left" Jonn said

Alex chuckled remembering how nervous Kara looked.

Kara was so excited to meet the president that she decided to go to the private hangar where she would be received by National City citizens. Unfortunately there was someone attacking the president.

"Get out" She shouted to the people around her. She could see how the secret service was taking care of the president and so she flew to locate the attacker. She suddenly felt the fire fall punching her and making her crash. She saw the president was vulnerable and quickly flew towards her. She arrived just in time to cover her with her cape.

"Thank you Supergirl"

"Madam president is such a honor to meet you"

"No, it´s mine. You and your cousin are the ones that made this amnesty possible. You came from beyond the stars and could remain hidden but both of you chose to use your special abilities and help us. You just save me and that´s a great example"  
Kara was blushed and didn't know what to say. The Secret service arrived and took the president to a safe place. "See you around Supergirl. I guess I´ll meet you soon at the DEO"

"Yes I´ll be there" Kara chuckled

Kara waved goodbye to the president and Alex arrived. She chuckled when she saw Kara with that big smile.

"Where are they taking the president"

"She is going to the DEO. Alex she is amazing, and grateful and she called me Supergirl"

"That´s your name"  
"Yes but when she says it it just sounds better. Supergirl"

"When you are done talking about your new best friend you can help us. This has the same pattern from heat vision"

"So our unknown kryptonian eaves and the first thing he attempts is to kill the president? Call me if you find him I need to go"

Alex saw an unknown woman talking with one of the DEO agents. She walked towards her

"Hey, your contaminating my crime scene"

"You and the feds see the same movies at Quantico?"

"Who are you?"

"Detective Maggie Sawyer " The woman took out her Id "You saw mine now let me see yours"

Alex took out her ID changing it "Agent Alex Danvers Secret service"

"Your guy there is making it all wrong. I guessed you would be more careful. Besides that you are under my jurisdiction"

"You jurisdiction ends where I say it does"

Maggie stared at Alex "See you around Danvers"

The president was very well received at the DEO. Kara was really excited to meet her and was willing to spend more time with her but her work as a reporter took her away.

Alex went back to the DEO and looked for Winn. She wanted to know if he figured out a way to locate the missing kryptonian.

"Yes, he is at a warehouse right here" He said pointing at a spot over the map. When Alex looked at Winn´s screen she knew she couldn´t wait any longer to look after the John Doe. She quickly took a tactical team and left to the place. Knowing that Kara was doing her first interview she decided not to tell her. Besides there was a whole team as backup.

Before her interview with Lena, Kara wanted to talk to Alex and see if she could help her. She took out her phone and called her but it went straight to voicemail. She felt a weird sensation and decided to go to the DEO

Meanwhile Alex attempt to catch the kryptonian but unfortunately he wasn´t at the whare house just detective Maggie Sawyer. The detective was surprised by the size of the weapon Alex was carrying.

"Ohh That´s a big weapon for someone from secret service. You´re a DEO agent isn´t it Danvers?"

Alex didn´t pay attention and called Winn.

"Winn he is gone and now there is no way to locate him. I´ll go back"

"Ok I´ll give the update to Jonn"

He was walking to meet Jonn when Kara arrived

"Hi Winn, do you know where is Alex? I´ve been trying to call her but she is not answering"

"Oh not again" Winn sighed closing his eyes "She is out Kara. We found a lead to find the runaway kryptonian and left"

"She didn´t call me. I told her to wait for me!"

"Don´t worry they didn´t find him. They are on their way back and must be almost here"

Kara started to saw some agents arriving and she decided to wait for Alex. Winn noticing Kara´s mad look decide to walk away.

Alex knew that when she came back and if Kara found out she left without telling her was a problem. And so her suspicions were right, the minute she saw Kara she knew it. She was disappointed.

"I know I know what you're going to say I should have waited for you"

"No I was going to say You should have waited for me dummy. What would you do if he was actually there?"

"My job"

"Make smarter choices next time"

"What does that mean?"

"Alex this is the second time you go to some mission without telling me. At least this time you assemble a whole team because last time you looked for the mole without backup. What´s going on with you?"

"Kara this is my job. I¨m a trained agent and I´m able to do it. I did it before you knew I worked here"

"I know you´re trained but that doesn´t mean it´s safe. We are meant to take care of each other"

"I thought you only took care of Clark… I´m sorry I shouldn´t have said that. I´ll see you later"

"Alex we need to talk.. Alex!"

Alex walked towards her lab and received a call

"Danvers"

"It´s Sawyer. Want to know where I get the information about aliens?"

Kara took a deep breath she wanted to understand what happened to Alex. She knew she was hurt when she said she wanted to move but she also taught that after defeating Metallo everything was right.

After talking to Sawyer Alex took her motorcycle keys. There was a long time since she used it but it was better than taking a DEO vehicle. She arrived and saw Sawyer outside.

"So here is where you get your information. I wished I knew about this place earlier"

"For what? An ambush and capture all of them?" Sawyer saw how Alex kept on looking to the place "Hey Danvers what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing just thinking" She didn't want to admitted it but if she didn't join the DEO maybe it would be a place she could be at.

"About?" Sawyer went curious

"Maybe next time" Alex said traying to avoid the question "So we will get the information here"

Sawyer started to look for someone who could help and she got the information she needed.

"I guess you will capture him Danvers?"

"We will see. Thank you for your help"

"Sure. I'll be tomorrow for the presidential speech see you there?"

"Of course" Alex took her motorcycle and went back to the DEO

Alex left and went to the DEO. Meanwhile Kara went to interview Lena Luthor. She liked what she said about making her name besides her family. Something she really understood being Superman´s cousin.

"Miss Luthor"

"Please call me Lena, Miss Danvers"

"If I´m calling you Lena call me Kara"

"Right. I assume that if you come here the day the president is about to sign the alien Amensty"

"Yes, I´m here to know the opinion from a company well known for it´s not friendly alien relationship"

"Let me show you something" Lena stood up and took out a device "This is an alien detector"

Kara froze watching at that device "My company will make millions when this is launched"

"Wouldn´t it affect the inclusion the president is promoting?"

"People have the right to know if their neighbors are aliens. My company needs proft and this will send millions"

"Still I´m not sure about it"

"I think that when the time comes you will realiza it´s better to know who is around you

Kara had the information she needed and she left ready to start her article and give it to her new boss. When she delivered the article it was quickly rejected and she had to re-write it.

Kara was talking with Winn about dealing with reporting without alex arrived and Winn discovered that the John Doe was from a planet called Daxam Kara flew right away. She fought with the Daxamite and brought him to the DEO. After her encounter with him she write her article again and it was released online. Lena read it and called her.

"Hey Lena you wanted to see me?"

"Yes I wanted to thank you for the great article you wrote. I thought you would write something about my anti-alien point of view"

"Oh you don´t have to thank me. My boss made me write it again"

"Oh" Lena felt a little embarrased knowing that Kara wasn´t sure about writting about her.

"But I´m glad he did. You have to be careful with the people around you. I still think the amnesty is a good think but there are bad aliens around. You don´t know what could happen"

"I´m glad you can see from my point of view know. Look Lex for example. He was so close to me when I was adopted. He made me feel proud for being a Luthor. But I lost him and some people are bad and you need to learn how to protect yourself"

"I didn´t say this before but I understand that side of you being adopted"

"Any siblings?"

"Yes my sister. She is great"

"I hopw I can meet her soon. Tthank you again for the article I really appreciate you coming here and talk to me"

"No problem" Kara chuckled.

The day the Alien amnesty arrived and with the Daxomite at the DEO prison everyone felt relieved and the president wasn't in danger anymore. Or so they thought.

"Danvers. You capture the aggressor?" Sawyer said as she approached to Alex

"Sawyer, yes we did. There will be no trouble today"

The president gave her speech and when she was ready to sign it a ball of fire went right to the podium bringing it on fire. Kara flew as fast as she could and ended the fire from the podium.

"Thank you Supergirl" Kara was smiling when she was suddenly hit by a fire ball

Alex was able to see the alien throwing the fire balls and without thinking about it she started to shoot at her. The alien throw several fire balls to the agent making her fly trough the air and falling over a near fountain. Sawyers tried to stop the alien too but was captured and abducted by her.

Kara stood up with her suit still burning. She did a quick spin and the fire was gone. the made sure the president was ok and run towards Alex who was standing up.

"Alex! Your jacket is burned"

"Good thing I feel into this fountain" Alex saw Kara´s concern "I´m fine I´m fine"

"No you´re not! Why are you doing this Alex? You keep placing yourself in danger?"

"I was trying to help you!"

Jonn arrived to the scene just in time to finish the disagreement between the Danvers. "Here is a photo from the attacker"

"I recognize the attacker? I saw her at an alien underground bar Sawyer showed me"

"A what? How could you go there?"

"Sawyer took me there a great way to get information. I´ll go and see what I can find"

"Wait you may be hurt, Alex"

"I told you I´m fine. Jonn I´ll take my motorcycle. See you at the DEO"

"Motorcycle? When did you get that?" Alex didn´t hear and she left

"Where did she get that?"

"She keep it when we escaped from CADMUS"

"Oh yeah I remember. Jonn what´s going on with Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"She went to two mission on her own. She risks her life"

Jonn took a serious look "We are agents, that´s what we do"

"You´re not mad"

"No, and you don´t have to be mad at her. She is doing her job"

Alex went to the alien bar and thanks to the bar tender she had the information needed to find detective Maggie Sawyer. She and Kara developed a plan to save her. Kara looked at the warehouse where Sawyer was and see she was tied up"

"I´ll go and distract her while you untie her and run"

"You can handle her?"

"Of course. Let´s go"

Kara arrived and launch her heat vision towards the alien. But instead of being hurt she filled her with energy and then Kara received a fire ball that punched her. Alex was able to release Sawyer but the alien noticed it and deliver another heat blast towards them. Kara tried to freeze the alien but she melt the ice. Alex went out to give Kara a chance to recover. It worked and Kara started to fly around the alien to extract the oxygen that made possible her ignition. The alien fell to her knees and was finally knocked out by Sawyers.

The three of them went back to the DEO. Sawyer went to the med bay since she had a burn over her shoulder. Alex stayed with her until she left. Kara then walked inside the med bay.

"Alex you want to to go to my apartment dinner and movie?

"Raincheck? I´ll stay here and finish my reports"

"I can wait for you"

"I don´t know how much it could take"

"Maybe I can bring food here" Alex stayed silent "I´m sorry for not understanding this is your job. I just wanted to protect you"

"I know you do. Sorry for not letting you know where I was. Kara you have so many things in your life now. I just wanted to make it easier for you"

"Taking care of you and being there for you is the most important thing for me"

"Forget about the reports let´s go see a movie"

 **Thanks for reading! Please review, favorite and follow and let me know what you think. If you want to make a suggestion PM to me. Have a great day**


End file.
